No need for glasses ONE-SHOT
by TheMagicPanda12
Summary: You thought you'd never see the day, Levi has glasses...when Hanji had a plan up her sleeve you reluctantly go along with it, you have no choice, this is Hanji. {RC story}


The day of training had been a long one for everyone at the corps, too tired to talk or even look at each other with weary eyes as they sat eating their meals of bread and stew, aside from two squad leaders, who were more than happy to laugh off the past ten hours.

"Will you shut it already! Both of you!" A certain corporal yelled angrily across the dining table.

"My God! Sorry Levi but this is….this is….is priceless!" You struggled to breathe as you tried to hold your laughter but were failing horribly as you clutched your sided. You swear your lungs were trying to kill you with how much they hurt from your constant laughter.

"Put it there _!" You high-fived your friend and practically sister, Hanji as everyone sat in the dining hall, only you and Hanji had dared point out the new accessory that lance corporal Levi had been sporting the past week, you were probably going to die for it but hey, live in the moment and all that.

"Squad leader _, Hanji.l Please refrain from making fun of Levi, the glasses are only temporary until he gets his contacts back." Erwin stated, but that only made the two of you laugh more.

"I didn't even know he had contacts!" Hanji yelled as you face tabled and you covered your mouth, you knew you were as good as dead if you kept this up, Levi glared at you as you calmed down, slightly intimidated by his stare.

"Sorry Corporal…" You looked down at your lap still chuckling slightly as he nodded, then he turned to Hanji who just kept laughing loudly.

"You make fun of my glasses all the time shorty, payback." She laughed as she hit you on the back, by now everyone in the room was silent and looking at the commotion before them, grown soldiers, fighting and laughing at each other, to put I bluntly, acting like five year olds.

"C'mon _, I wanted to show you that ithing/i anyway." She winked as you nodded but had no idea what she was talking about, without thinking you followed her out of the dining hall and to her room, leaving the others in silence.

"Tch, those two are so annoying." Levi rolled his eyes as Erwin smiled slightly.

"I agree but it's their nature none the less." Mike looked down at his food.

"I've got a feeling Hanji is planning something." He muttered as Erwin nodded.

"Probably." Levi just sat there sipping his tea and waited for the hell that was to come from wearing a stupid pair of glasses.

* * *

"So, Hanji, what are you planning?" You asked as she grinned evilly as you became more curious to her plans as you sat on her couch.

"Oh wait and see my dear _, wait and see." This made you feel slightly scared for what the woman was going to do.

"Hanji….what are you planning?" You asked again with a slight hitch in your tone.

"Don't you just find Levi subso/sub hot in those glasses?" She asked as your eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"I know you like him _. Don't try hide it. Anyway….I want you to take the glasses." Her grin grew even wider as you almost passed out, having to repeat her words twice in your mind, standing up you walked over to her with widened eyes, was this woman insane?! Well, that might explain a lot if so.

"Don't worry, it'll be easy, he hates them so he only wears them when Erwin's around, otherwise they're in his room." This didn't make you feel better what so ever as you crossed your arms and huffed.

"Why don't you do it then?" You asked as she shook her head and patted your shoulder.

"No no, I think Levi has a sweet spot for you." She nudges you with elbow while you just stand there; shell shocked, Levi has a spot for you? What the hell was this scientist going on about; you let out a sigh and opened the door.

"Not doing it Hanji." You said but instantly stopped when she said one line.

"I'll tell everyone you like the corporal." You turned to face her sharply as she plastered another grin onto her stupid face, it's not that you had a huge crush on Levi but ever since he saved you on an expedition you felt a certain respect for the man….who were you kidding, ok you iliked/i him, you really didn't care anymore, until now.

"H-h-hanji!" You almost screamed as you dashed back into her room and covered her mouth as though muttering those words was like she had yelled them, you'd turned beet red as she smiled at you.

"How about it then…give corporal what he wants, take his glasses? I have something else planned for when you bring them back." You sighed but nodded slowly, heck, you were probably dead anyway so what's one more reason to the pile?, walking out the door you slammed it behind you, trying to pull yourself together for what you were about to do.

* * *

Ok Levi was in a meeting so he should be ages….just gotta pick the lock, even if he's wearing them now, Hanji said he has spares in his desk, as the lock clicked you couldn't help but grin, Hanji better not blab after this, otherwise you swear you'd kill that woman in her sleep.

"Right…desk…desk…ah ha!" You looked around the neat room, not even a speck of dust could be seen on the furnished wood of his desk, opening the door you saw what you'd come in for, Levi's glasses, slowly picking them up you examined them, you couldn't help but go over to the mirror hanging forgotten on a wall, you bit your lip.

"God…I feel like a moron but…" You put the glasses on and looked at yourself, they actually looked pretty good on you, your bangs fell around them nicely and the black frames brought out your eyes.

"Damn….I look good, shame I have to go." You shut his desk draw and put the glasses in your pocket, making sure to shut and lock the door behind you.

* * *

"_! Oh my, you look so good in them!" You grinned as you and Hanji tried on Levi's glasses in turn and giggled like children in her room. Before long she put, as she called it 'Phase 2' of her plan into play.

"So, what's phase 2?" You asked as she smiled at you.

"Well _~" You rolled your eyes, something bad was in play, you just knew it, crossing your arms and sighing you leant back in her couch.

"What do I have to do?" You didn't even bother arguing with her anymore, she'd always have a way to black mail or convince you to do something and take a silver bullet for her.

"Come to my room in an hour wearing the glasses and ithis/i." She handed you one of Levi's cravats, you gawked at the material as she clapped her hands and began to push you out of the room before you could protest against this plan of madness.

"Remember! One hour _!" With she shut the door and left you standing in the hallway wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Whatever Hanji…" You muttered, staring down at the cravat and glasses, knowing i exactly/i what she was planning.

* * *

You swallowed your growing fear as you stood outside Hanji's office, dressed like Levi down to the shoes, hesitantly you knocked on the door.

"H-Hanji…" You stuttered, damn, slowly the door opened, but your instantly went red as Levi looked at you with slightly widened eyes, Hanji was grinning like a madman as she clapped her hands, you and Levi looked the same, you were even the same height.

"So that's where my spares went…" He muttered, when you knew Levi would be there you didn't expect Erwin or even Mike who sat in the corner, your eyes watered up as you blushed.

"I…I….Hanji I swear to God…" Hanji laughed as she stood up and pulled you into the room, wrapping an arm around your shoulder.

"Isn't she just the cutest thing!" She pulled your cheeks as you tried to struggled away but she hugged you tight, so tight you thought you might die from suffocation, as a last resort you put your hand in her face and pushed with all you could while Erwin, Mike and Levi watched amused, suddenly Levi pulled you by the sleeve away from Hanji as he opened the door.

"I guess she is, _ my office, that is not how you tie a cravat."

"EHHHH?!" As he dragged you out the room you looked back at Hanji.

'Help me!' You mouthed as she just gave you the thumbs up and grinned.

* * *

As you got to his office you became a blushing mumbling mess, he saw that as you sat opposite his desk and he sat on the other side, he stared at you for a good five minute, finally letting out a strange chuckled you looked up.

"I guess you are cute like that, and I don't need glasses to see that."


End file.
